


A British Horror Story

by Maliciouspixie5



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fix it for me, M/M, Seriously Screwed Up Family Dynamics, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 02:41:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3919855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maliciouspixie5/pseuds/Maliciouspixie5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How would you describe the identical Holms twins?  Rude, antisocial, eerie, shocking, amazing, freakish, and, dare we say, beautiful.  But there are subtle differences you just have to look carefully for those.  The discrepancies can be found, it’s hard but if you look into those mocking almond shaped eyes you will see.  Maybe, or maybe you will just see what they want you to see.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A British Horror Story

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dixiebell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dixiebell/gifts).



> This one is for Dixie and her American Horror Story fixation. It is HER plot bunny. It makes me think of all the times mom dressed us like Twinkies. “Are, they twins?” At times I was tempted to bite strangers. BTW I want to see some manips!
> 
> Sorry I have no Beta. If you have someone interested, point me their way.

A British Horror Story

 

***

Dear Jim,

I’m in need of a heart. Let me clarify, I’m in need of my brothers heart. Can you fix it for me?

S. Holmes  
(05/17/2013)

 

***

 

Dear Dr. Watson,

You need to make a correction to your last post. The blonde bombshell was not a suicide attempt it was an attempted murder. Look for a body in the morgue several months from now when her husband tries again and succeeds.

S. H.  
(05/17/2013)

 

*** 

 

Comments - The A&E Blog of an Anonymous Doctor. 05/09/2013

Readers, the amateur doctor struck again. Now he is accusing my patient’s families of attempted murder. Get a degree young man and then I may listen. BTW How did you get my name? Just so, loose it.

Anon A&E Doc

 

***

 

Dear Doctor Watson,

I just wanted to inform you that last night a former patient of yours was visited by me and NSY at the morgue. You see but you do not observe. Her husband was the murderer, he perfected his technique.

Hamish? It is a boring and very beige bed sit you live in. You could do better.

 

S. H.  
(07/07/2013)

 

***

 

Comments - The A&E Blog of an Anonymous Doctor. (07/07/2013)

You little fucker, that is stalking! It’s noted here, you left a note, how stupid can you be? I most certainly will consult the authorities!

Anon A&E Doc

 

***

 

Dear Jim,

The plot is a little elaborate but it will kill two birds with one stone. Proceed, payment upon complete.

S. Holmes  
(07/10/2013)

 

***

 

Comments - The A&E Blog of an Anonymous Doctor. (07/07/2013)

I’ve been hacked! All notes from the amateur irritant have been erased. Do any of my readers have copies? Send them via PM. Ta.

Anon A&E Doc

 

***

 

How would you describe the Holms twins? Rude, antisocial, eerie, shocking, amazing, freakish, and, dare we say, beautiful. They are identical from head to toe; tall with dark curling brown hair, sea foam green eyes, lips kissed with cupids own bow, cheek bones perched high on an angelic face, classically handsome. But there are subtle differences you just have to look carefully for those. The discrepancies can be found, it’s hard but if you look into those mocking almond shaped eyes you will see. Maybe, or maybe you will just see what they want you to see.

 

***

 

John Watson met Sherlock and Sherrinford Holmes late one October night when he was retrieved by two uniformed constables from his shift in the A&E. What he was told was that he had been requested at a crime scene by Deputy Inspector Lestrade. He was curious as to why he would be requested at a crime scene but went with a clear conscious. He left his kills on a foreign battlefield and had no urge to ever go there again. 

 

Upon his arrival at the scene which was only two blocks from the hospital he was met by DI Lestrade and a very angry crime scene tech named Anderson. The DI was a calm attractive gray haired man which looked fortyish. Anderson was a ferret faced man who was very territorial of what he called ‘his’ crime scene. John looked for him to go piss on the leg of the corps to mark it as his any moment. 

 

Among the throng of constabulary and plain clothes police were two men standing around the corpse with their backs to him. When they turned there was something strange that caught his eye. It was the way the two men stood so close and moved as one without giving any thought to it what so ever. It took him a moment to realize why since it was so hard to take his eyes off their faces.

 

They were conjoined twins! Attached together at the chest area, their bespoke clothing made to look like two very separate suits. Such expense, they must have had a very posh upbringing to fund clothing that mimicked two separate entities. Also it would take wealth and influence to keep them out of the sensation papers. 

 

“You’re looking for the word Thoraco-omphalopagus Doctor Watson.” the accent spoke in a dulcet baritone answered the question of influence. It came from the twin on the right which held a small square magnifying glass. The twin on the left snorted and looked down at his phone, texting at a startling speed. “We are fused from the upper to lower chest, sharing a heart.”

 

DI Lestrade made the introductions. “Doctor Watson, this is Sherlock Holms and his brother Sherriford. Sherlock consults on some of our cases.”

 

John hated to stare but he had no clue as to what to say. After taking a deep breath and a moment’s thought he said “Yes, are you also a doctor?”

 

“Guams, toidi na si eh,” Mumbled the other twin never looking up from his phone. Sherlock never glanced his way but a corner of his mouth curled in humor at what was said. He never bothered to interpret.

 

Twin speak, real twin speak, how fascinating John thought. What he wouldn’t give to observe these two in their day to day life.

 

“No, inconsequential. By the way, love the blog.” The way it was said reminded him of Anthony Hopkins playing Hannibal. Dry wit layered with caustic amusement.

 

Love, the blog? His eyebrows went up, how on earth would he? No, it couldn’t be him, could it? He felt his face start to redden as his blood pressure went up. But looking at him and the way he smirked. Sherlock, the prat, it was him! This was the amateur irritant who hacked his blog!

 

“Yrgna si eh nehw evitcartta si eh,” commented the texting twin, never bothering to look up from his device. 

 

Sherlock looked at him and then back at John and said with a haughty chuckle replied, “Laitnetop sah eh.”

 

***

Carousel - Melanie Martinez  
Round and round like horse on a carousel  
We go, will I catch up to love? I can never tell  
I know, chasing after you is like a fairytale  
But I feel like I'm glued on tight to this carousel

Come, come one come all  
You must be this tall  
To ride this ride, at the carnival  
Oh come take my hand  
And land through play land  
So high, too high, at a carnival

And it's all fun and games  
Till somebody falls in love  
But you already bought a ticket  
And there is no turning back now

This horse is too slow  
We're always this close  
Almost, almost  
We're a freak show  
Ride right when I'm here  
It's like you disappear  
Where'd you go  
Mr. Houdini, you're a freak show

Why did you steal my cotton candy heart  
You threw it in this damn coin slot  
And now I'm stuck, I'm stuck  
Riding, riding, riding

**Author's Note:**

> This will be continued, I just need Dix to get all happy and pull out some more plot bunnies. Tell her you like her idea on Tumbler so maybe she will help me keep it up. Her manips are amazing, they make me go all John Watson…. 
> 
> Thanks for reading.


End file.
